teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Gohan
Future Gohan (未来の孫悟飯), referred to in the series simply as Gohan, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the timeline in which Future Trunks lives. He plays a big role in the special The History of Trunks, where he acts as Future Trunks' mentor and trains him to face off against Android 17 and 18, who are the ones responsible for murdering all of the Z-Fighters and killing off more than half of the Earth's population. In the Anime Far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, Future Gohan is showcased as a twenty-two to twenty-three year old man and is depicted as the mentor of Future Trunks. After the death of his father due to a heart virus and the murder of the Z fighters at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 six months later, Gohan becomes Earth's last line of defense. Now a Super Saiyan, he spends the following thirteen years attempting to take down the androids, all the while training Future Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. In DragonBall Z Abridged He is still more serious than present Gohan but with a fatalist attitude. He admits to not considering the Android's reign to be much different from life beforehand, due to the death and destruction he witnessed throughout his childhood. He is bitter about Goku's absence from his life and never speaks well of him. He also hallucinates and thinks Piccolo's spirit is with him (even Piccolo says he's just in his head). During Future Trunks' time in the past (in another timeline), whenever he was with the main Gohan, he'd strangely look at his arm (as we've seen in the special, Future Gohan lost his arm during a fight with the androids, and looking at the main Gohan's arm seems to bring up memories). Post mortem When initially meeting Goku after he arrived on Earth, Future Trunks named Future Gohan as one of the three survivors of the androids' reign of terror, apart from himself and his mother. Future Trunks mentioned Future Gohan to his present timeline counterpart when the latter asked what he was like in his timeline, being concerned when he said that he was similar to his father, though this caution was quelled when Future Trunks elaborated that he was the strongest man alive. Abilities Transformations * Super Saiyan: A transformation accessed by Saiyans, Gohan can change into one and increase his base level 50x's. Gohan hints that he used the deaths of Krillin and Piccolo in order to unlock his transformation. * Super Saiyan 2: Because he deserves it * Super Saiyan 3: Because he deserves it as well Trivia *It's implied that Gohan cares little for his parents due to his childhood. As he doesn't think of his father as a person he lost when getting angry. He also is not on speaking terms with Chi-Chi, as she mentions he never speaks to her (which is reasonable due to her "bitchy" attitude). **He also considers being like his father to be a bit of an insult, responding with "In what regard?" whenever he's being compared to him. *As noted by Chi-Chi, she says that she should be a grandmother, this may be referencing Gohan marrying Videl in the present timeline and having a daughter named Pan, or Future Gohan and Future Bulma having a child in an alternate universe. *In the original version, Gohan wears his father's gi as an inspiration as he hopes of being as strong as he was. In the abridged version, he wears his father's gi because it was the only thing he has ever left him. *In the episode breakdown of History of Trunks special, a scene of Gohan and Bulma having sex is shown. Unlike Vegeta who yells "Galick Gun, Fire!", Gohan yells "Masenko Ha!" *Future Gohan seemed to have gained some elements from his deceased mentor, Future Piccolo: **While training Trunks, he yells at him to "DODGE!" before attack him, which is a callback to his training with Piccolo as a child. **While Trunks was drowning, he tells him to fly up and groans in frustration when Trunks fails to do so. This is based off episode 4 of the first season, where he was stuck on a mountain and Piccolo constantly tells him to climb down. **He lives in wastelands, which is the main place Piccolo used to hang out in. **He makes Trunks call him "Mr. Gohan," which is basically what he called Piccolo most of the time. ***Keep in mind that in the original japanese version (and polish manga) Trunks did call Gohan - Mr. Gohan. *It can be assumed that the reason for Future Gohan's questionable mental state and his hallucination of Piccolo's spirit speaking to him is possibly an apparent substitute for the real Piccolo, who died while Future Gohan was still young. It very likely that Piccolo's death left Gohan mentally shattered, and so his subconscious possibly developed these hallucinations to help Gohan cope with his loss. *Future Gohan not being voiced by either MasakoX, or Justin Briner in the special he appears in is most likely a reference to the fact that Dameon Clarke voiced him in the official FUNimation dub of the same special, but then his main timeline counterpart, and even he himself in video games and Super, were later voiced by Kyle Hebert. Such is the case with that dub, Justin Briner is set to play main timeline older Gohan once they hit the Buu saga. References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Dumplin Family